


Love at the End of the World

by Aquatigermice



Series: Animals [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Animal AU, Apocalypse world AU, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Humans in story too, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve and Bucky are Dogs, Suicide of non-main characters, Underground Home, Zombie Apocalypse, animal injury, talk of animals having sex, underground city, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: There are zombie AUs. And there are animal AUs. But is there a story that is an animal AU that takes place during a zombie apocalypse?Well there is now.I present to you the story of one Rebecca Barnes, human and her fur baby, one James Barnes and their life in what is left of the world. As they survive thanks to what was left behind by Rebecca's husband, William Barnes, scientist.What does that mean?  Read and find out. ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Rebecca Barnes Proctor's Husband
Series: Animals [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiurnalDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Another Stucky Big Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701185) by DiurnalDays. 



> So the first thing you need to know is that this story is based off of how the home was set up from the movie Blast from the Past (1992) only on a bigger scale. I wrote this story last year but felt it deserved something big to be posted to. This is that moment.
> 
> I would like to also say it was a pleasure to work with my artist Diurnal Days. They did an amazing job of turning Steve and Bucky into dogs because of which I wrote the epilogue just for them!!! I hope everyone enjoys both the art and the story.
> 
> And as always I would like to thank my beta Neverever for their support and insight to things I miss. Because of which this story that I thought was complete gained 2000 words after their review.

The world had gone mad!!! Becca thought as she raced through the house. Gathering items as fast as she could. It was hard trying to decide quickly what in the house was important enough to grab.

Becca's mind was racing as fast as she moved. How much time was left? Did she get everything? How long would it be until Becca could return to the house or was that not an option anymore?

Everything had seemed so unreal in these moments. Yet as the noise outside grew louder Becca could start to pick out the chaos and the panic of the outside world turning to madness.

It sounded like how she had felt on the inside. Screaming and destroying everything within arms reach and Becca just wanted to join in. Ripping open the front doors and scream as loud as she could. Then run through the streets.

Do something, anything other than stay trapped indoors. But Bill had told her not to leave, not to panic. Everything was made ready. There was a plan in place.

Only she would be alone. Well, not totally alone.

She still had James.

Becca tossed another load of things down into the basement. She could worry about rearranging them later. Right now, she just needed to grab things and make sure it was all down there.

When Bill told her he wanted to add on to the house, specifically that he had wanted to modify the basement into a secondary workspace, Becca didn’t hesitate to say yes. Bill was always such a kind and gentle soul. How could Becca tell Bill no when she never got over how she couldn’t give him children.

He never blamed her for it. Then they stumbled across the box that said free puppies. And they saw James, well, they knew he was going to be their baby.

That they didn’t need a child or at least that is what they told each other.

What Bill did do to the basement was not what Becca ever dreamed. In her mind, Bill would have a desk, maybe multiple computers, a sofa, something like that. Becca blamed herself for working too much to see what all he had done. Because what Bill had made was an entirely different story.

Basically what Bill had done was made a fallout shelter. One he had been working on for years. Completely furnished and stocked.

It contained: air systems, solar panels to run electric items, water treatment systems, animals for food and other things and plants of all types. If anything, it was more like Bill made a real life Noah's Ark down there. Already to go, just needing a few touches.

Becca raced back up the stairs. She was done or, at least, she hoped she was. There was only one thing left to get. The most important thing.

Becca looked for James.

She found him in the living room barking out the window. It was crazy out there. Becca paused, standing behind the glass, staring at her neighbors as they trampled and beat each other to get to cars and supplies.

Once kind people, now they were monsters, only concerned about themselves. Wanting only to run away from here.

As if there was any place safe left. Becca wished she could help. Wished with all that was in her that she wasn’t going to be alone. Wasn't going to be the last human left. But she had no choice, it was the only safe option.

Becca saw a raiding group headed up her driveway. It was enough to bring her back to herself. She grabbed James by his middle and raced back down to the basement. Almost dropping James as he barked madly at the incoming intruders.

Once down the stairs, Becca threw shut the steel door. Not pausing as she pushed James down the second set of stairs. Hurrying, Becca made it over to the control panel. Putting in the codes to seal the doors. Once that was done, she turned on the cameras from the satellite that Bill had hacked.

The herd was here.

She watched in horror as those who didn’t get away, those who tried to steal were torn apart like paper. Becca didn’t know bodies held that much blood!!

This was too much Becca thought as she ended the feed with a push of the button. It was just too much. She let herself slide down to the ground. Finally safe. The rush left her with a deep sadness.

Becca could hear James moving around his nails clicking on the tile. It seemed James was trained to have certain tasks down here. The least Becca could do was help.

Standing shakily, Becca thought that it was unbelievable that today had started off so normal. Then to turn into the start of the end of the world. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember if any zombie movie had started out this normal.

It had been her day off. A rare one, Becca had been working so hard recently, working so many long hours. She wanted to surprise Bill with a vacation.

Now looking back it all seemed so silly. All the money was worth nothing now. All those hours she could have spent with Bill instead.

Bill.

Becca's heart broke once more. She was so tired, she didn’t even get up to tell Bill goodbye when he left for work. Slept right through it and straight into late afternoon.

Had still been sleeping when the phone had rung. Becca had ignored it the first two times. The third she picked up.

“What!?” she had screamed into the device. There was so much noise coming from the speaker, it was so hard to decipher what all it was going on. She was about to hang up when a voice screamed into the phone.

“Becca love. Turn off all the lights and lock the damn door!” In all the years Rebecca had known and been married to Bill, she had never once heard him raise his voice.

“Bill, what is going on?” There was more noise and the sound of rushing wind. “Do it now, Rebecca. I am trying to save your damn life.” Bill all but screamed into the phone. Becca had jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs. She reached the door as fast as she could. Putting the deadbolt and security chain on. Movement had caught her eye.

James was on the couch staring out the window. His ears straight up, hackles were on end. She had never seen him like this.

“Bill, the doors are locked. What is going on?” she said, cradling the phone closer to her ear. There were still unknown noises in the background. Stuff her brain couldn't figure out.

Finally, Bill spoke, “Darling, I can’t go into too much detail. Just, please go to the basement.”

At this point, she was on autopilot. She hurried down the stairs to the basement. And to her surprise the door was already open.

“Becca, get James and get inside. You will be safe there. I don’t know what the world will turn into, but I have tried to give you everything you needed to survive.”

Becca had gone down the stairs.

Remembering the shock of seeing the huge computer. The tiny house that held a smaller version of her kitchen. The barn and the crops, the pond full of fish and the different animals in their pens. The rows and rows of canned foods, herbs, guns, and ammo. It all made her realize just how much time she spent away from home working.

“Surviving what?” She said in a whisper.

There was a pause on the other end. “The zombie apocalypse,” Bill said, so clearly that there was no denying what he said.  
…

Bucky walked quickly through the trashed streets.

There had always been so many smells even in the before. Now more often than not they were all bad. It made his nose twitch and stayed in his coat for hours afterwards. Bucky hated it. But he had a job to do.

Pops had trained Bucky well, he knew what to do. Had a routine, first chores. Making sure all the others were well, healthy, doing their part.

Then Bucky would check on Ma. Make sure she got up and ate. At first, that was the hard part. They -- he and Ma -- had to stay inside. But there was still lots to do. Anything could go wrong. But lucky the systems had been running for a few years by this time.

Pops made sure everything was in working order. He also made videos on fixing everything so they could fix it on their own later. Still, Ma was lost at first, but with all the guides and the two operating systems in place, they were ok.

Bucky paused, his nails scraped against the concrete.

He could smell them before Bruce told him what was up ahead. Today's job was to retrieve some more test subjects.

Bucky didn’t mind even if it was one of his more difficult jobs. It seemed that whatever happened to the humans didn’t affect animals. But that didn’t mean he wouldn't have the germs in his fur.

The only thing that Bucky didn’t like was the cleaning process when he came back.

Waiting patiently at the edge of the alley, Bucky watched as a robot set the trap. A trailer with its doors wide open.

Once given the OK, Bucky moved into the alleyway, barking and knocking stuff over. There was a small group huddled together in a corner. Turning clumsily, the herd focused on Bucky, moving towards him slowly.

Bucky led them forward until they entered the doorway of the trailer. Once Bruce told Bucky over the earpiece that the last one was in, Bucky slipped out the small doggy door at the rear of the trailer. As soon as the chips in both his tail and neck cleared the door the trailer would seal itself shut.

Bucky shook out his fur. He never liked that part of the job.

He trotted to the north before stopping. Something wasn't right. Bucky listened, beside the whirring of the trap, as they got ready to leave, there was something else. Bucky sniffed the air.

He hoped it wasn’t lions. Bucky had run into a pack before. They were not very understanding the last time.

Threats had been made.

After the incident, Bruce sent out a drone and tagged all the predators he could find. That had been summer. It was now winter. Snow had set in and New York was now silent.

There was a crunching sound of foot falling into snow. It was behind him!

Bucky whirled around searching the shadows.

Where!

Where?

There!!

Bucky at first didn’t see it but the blue eyes stood out. After that, Bucky was able to focus on the gold and brown coat. A dog.

A Husky.

They both stared at each other.

Bucky has seen other dogs since it all went to hell. There were never a lot of them and never alone like this. Now that the humans were mostly gone, pets had gone back to basic instincts.

Animals like dogs started forming packs.

And with food getting hard to find out here, they resorted to hunting pets that couldn’t cut it.

Bucky had seen what they could do. He tried to avoid it. But this dog didn’t look like he was worse off.

His eyes still held that look. The one of a dog that knew the love of a human.  
Bucky wasn’t sure if he wanted to make contact but the dog seemed interested in him.

Before Bucky could say ‘Hello,’ the dog was gone. Running off in the opposite direction. Bucky brushed it off as seeing things since the sensors didn’t alert Bucky to the other dog.

He headed home. He needed to do his rounds around the grounds. Then he would check the animals. Only after those tasks were done could Bucky relax and wait for tomorrow. See what the next day would bring.

Maybe, just maybe Pops would come home.  
…

Becca was making dinner when she heard the hiss of the cleaning system coming on, meaning James had returned.

It amazed Becca how James could continue to keep going out into the outside world. Since all of this had happened, Becca had only been outside once. All it took was one time to know that the world she loved was gone.

The videos Bill had left her had been very information packed. There were also the bots that planted and harvested the crops . But most importantly there were the A.I.s (Bruce and Natasha) who had been very friendly and helpful. The pair had helped Becca fix a messed-up panel above ground during the early days. They also got Becca the things she needed. There was no need for her to go out anymore. She had everything she needed right here.

It was interesting to know that James was still helping with the work her husband did. Becca didn’t know what all it entailed, just that the two A.I.s also ran a separate building somewhere in the city.

She hoped that all this meant that Bill was still alive and working to make the world safe for them once more. Becca never asked and the A.I.s never said if Bill was still alive.

It gave Becca something to cling to. To hope for. There was more noises as James finally entered the main part of the room, fur fluffed from the dryers

“James is back!!!” shouted a voice. It was followed by two others. Becca watched as the children attacked James. And James for once acted like he should, a dog with playmates.

Becca never got the whole story about any of the children. With the state they all were found in it was clear it wasn't a good tale.

The siblings were living in the house above. They had hid when Becca had first made it into the house searching for a way to get to a messed-up panel. Becca only found out about them as she was heading back down when Bruce said he was picking up life signs. After the two children were scanned and cleared they joined Becca and James in the safe house.

The third child, James had found him while he was working. These three were the only ones they were able to find that were not affected by whatever was turning people.

And they were such dears. Becca adjusted the pack on her back. “Children?” She tried to sound firm. The three children and James froze and looked up. “All your chores done?” Becca asked

“Yes,” came three replies and a bark. She smiled. Sometimes she didn’t know why she even asked. The children had always made sure to stay on top of things. Pond filters kept clean. Stalls and pens tidy.

“Ok, dinner is ready. Go, get cleaned up.” A chorus of ‘Yes M’am’ and they were off. Bill would have liked them.

Sue was the first one back, making sure the table was set. Richard brought Johnny, getting him seated before coming for Ben.

Becca handed the baby over with care. Ben was her last gift from Bill. A surprise Bill never got to tell Becca he made for her. Becca pushed that aside for some other time. Right now she was with her family.

She watched as they ate, talking amongst themselves. James at the far side of the table with his own food.

Somehow Becca thought they would make it just fine.  
…

There were three types of days for Bucky. There were hunting days. On these days Bucky would gather nonhumans.

He didn’t like those days but they were better than others.

Then there were play days. He liked those the best. Those days he stayed around the compound playing with the children and enjoying life.

Then there were search days. This was newly added. Ma’s idea, she had such a big heart.

On these days, Bucky looked for humans left in the city. Which was harder than it sounded. Bucky had to travel around with a backpack on his back. Bruce had found some safe zones that were clear of the nonhumans. These locations were printed out on maps and in Bucky's pack.

The pack also held some food and blankets. Sue knew how to knit so they were never out of blankets. His family would load Bucky up and he would be off.

Going through the parts of town that could support life. It wasn’t easy.

So far Bucky had only found one human that was not only well but not infected either. At the time there was nowhere safe for the child to go. So Bucky brought Richard home with him. But this was only after many scans to make sure Richard was ok.

The rest of the time was not with favorable results. There were times when Bucky couldn't even get close to a human because they were in the final stages of the changing process. When that happened he would have to make a get away and let the drone tag the subject for later.

Other times Bucky would be able to walk right up to the humans. There were words on his pack that instructed the humans that Bucky was there to help. For the humans that were unsure if they had the sickness Bucky had a blood testing kit that allowed for instant results if one was infected.

Bucky's pack offered the humans a chance to have a nice last couple of days. Or a way to take matters into their own hands.

There was only one thing in his pack that Bucky hated more than anything in the world.

The alleyway echoed with the sound from the gun. Such a loud sound in the otherwise quiet world. Bucky waited as the fingers in his fur grew cold.

Bucky liked to think that being there for the humans gave them some kind of comfort.  
Something nice in their last moments. A thought that there was still someone who cared about them. Bucky could hear the motor of the bot on its way.

Coming for the body and to put the gun away. Bucky shook his fur out as he waited, standing guard.

Bucky thought he would go to the park next and try his luck there. It was also his way of relaxing. Stretching, Bucky got that feeling again, like something was watching him.

Scenting the air, Bucky sensed nothing at first. Just the normal grime and trash. But the feeling was still there. It nagged at him. Finally a breeze flowed between the buildings, there was a hint of something there.

The bot had arrived. Placing the gun in Bucky’s pack before giving him a soft pat on the head. Bucky leaves the bot to its job, going ahead with his plan to go to the park.

It was a lovely day otherwise.

The sunshine that slipped between the buildings warmed Bucky’s fur. But not enough to melt the snow.

Bucky dreaded what the summer sun will do to the city. He knows that with his help, the robots can clean up the bodies. But some will still be left behind. And the smell they made was going to be close to unbearable.

Looking up at the sky, Bucky barely missed the shadow that darted over the alley he was walking by. Bucky played it off as a trick of the mind.

Until the next alleyway, the same thing happened. Something was following him. The next alley was also the same result. After being in this city alone for so long, Bucky knew where he needed to go.

Darting forward he continued.

Finally two streets over, he stopped, turning around slowly.

This used to be a major intersection. There was nowhere to jump here. Bucky stood in the center of what was a six-way intersection. There on the building ledge stood the Husky.

Fur just as clean and thick as Bucky had seen the last time. The dog looked impressed at Bucky; he didn't think Bucky knew he was being followed.

It made Bucky wonder how many times before had the dog been tailing him. Bucky hadn’t been around other dogs since he was a pup. He wasn’t sure what this behavior meant.

Bucky was sure it wasn't meant to be harmful. Maybe just interested. But interested in what?

Bucky took a step forward and the other took a step back. So, not interested in getting any closer at the moment. Then it struck Bucky. He reached into his pack. His Ma always packed him some snacks.

He placed two on the ground. Neatly arranged them until they were to his liking before stepping back so the other dog could see them. “Bucky!” he barked, watching the other dog’s ears move. “My name is Bucky.”

Bucky gave a friendly wag. Besides the twitching of the ears, the other remained unmoving. Bucky nudged the snacks one more time before heading off. The dog didn’t follow. In fact, Bucky didn’t see them for the rest of the day. But on the way home, he passed the intersection.The snacks were gone. And the sight of the paw prints in the snow made Bucky smile.  
…

Becca had always been a worrywart, blowing the littlest things up. Bill would always calm her back down normally, making her laugh over something simple.

When Becca found out that she couldn’t have kids, she asked Bill if he wanted to divorce her. They had after all been trying since they were married to have children. He simply told her, “So, would you leave me because I can have children? What a silly notion to decide whether or not to be with someone over.”

It was what she needed. Becca wished Bill was here now as she went over the counts.

Bruce assured her they were well stocked. That she wouldn’t have to worry about food. Between the cans and farm goods, they would be set. That didn’t stop her. On top of that, she wondered what would happen to the children after she was gone.

Would they be ok? Would they ever be able to go back up to the surface? She knew that at least their health would be ok as they had healing pods that would take care of their needs.

Impressive things that apparently could house an egg of any type and grow it from a fetus until it was a full term baby.

Becca had only seen the incubator work once. But once was enough. Little Ben was a handful. And besides she had three other children to care for now.

Maybe that was why Becca pleaded with the A.I.s until they started to search for more of the living. She needed to know that they were ok. That the children would have more than each other.

But every day that James came back empty-handed did nothing more than make her worry more.

What if there were no more humans left?  
...

Bucky was beginning to think he made the whole-seeing-the-other-dog up. That would explain why the other dog wasn’t on the scans. If that was true, Bucky might have to find a way to end his own life.

He wouldn’t want to endanger his family. Not when his job was already so dangerous. And with what could happen to his family? But every scan and tests that Bucky got at the end of the day resulted negative, Bucky wasn't sure what to think besides it might all be a lie.

The one thing that Bucky was sure of was that if something this important was wrong, Bruce would say something. Right? Or at least not send him out anymore.

But still every day Bucky woke in the morning, reported to Bruce for a scan and got his orders for the day. Then he went out and got it done.

Always with one eye on the lookout for the other dog...

Today the snow was deep. Bucky had been ordered to stay inside for a while due to a snow storm. But now he was out, stretching his legs. Today was a simple look around. He got those every now and then. A rare event.

Mostly when the robots were at the shop for repairs. Or like now when it was too difficult for them to move around. There were a few drones in the area too. They, for the most part, kept track of the herds. Both animal and human alike.

It was cold out, not that Bucky was complaining. He was used to it, even if he did have a jacket he didn't wear it out here. It was for his protection, not to have anything on in times like this

Any number of things could happen while on the run. A collar could get caught and that could mean death if not being fast enough to slip out of it.

Today Bucky did have earpieces. Which Bruce gave him commands through. He had tested several piles of snow and parts of buildings and such because they needed to know if it would fall or if it would be a good place to set traps.

In all, it was a very successful day. Now they knew where they could set traps that would be successful and easy escape for Bucky. He could go home now.

Bucky was coming up on the last turn when he had that feeling again. The one of being watched. His fur was standing on end.

He tensed, just last week he almost had a run-in with the lions. He heard them before he saw them. Bucky then noticed the paw prints in the snow and he smiled.

Bucky followed them to the side of a building and there sat a bone. A beauty of one. He looked around. There on the roof across from him was the dog. His clean fur shone in the low light.

Bucky picked up the bone, wagging his tail wildly to show how happy he was. The dog gave a short but polite wag of his tail before turning.

Bucky dropped the bone. “What’s your name?” he barked, causing the dog to stop.

Then to Bucky’s surprise, the dog came back to the edge. Standing tall and impressive over the edge. He was well-built. One that was bred well, might have won prizes when the world was normal.

“Steve,” came the sharp deep bark. It echoed through Bucky. Then the dog was gone.

A boy puppy, Bucky thought, well not a pup, a dog.

It caused Bucky to feel things. He wanted to scent the dog.

He shook his head. “Steve,” he said, biting into the name, feeling it on his teeth. Bucky turned, picking up the bone and headed home. He hoped to see Steve again.  
…

Becca was watching videos when James returned. She liked to try to stay ahead of things. Learn all she could. She made the children watch them too.

She paused the one she was currently watching something about breeding sheep.

Spring would be here soon and with it hopefully came lots of babies to care for. Becca never had to deliver animals before but Natasha assured her it was simple.

Becca went into the kitchen, heating some milk to warm James up. She would be glad when winter was over. She often wondered if James was cold out there. Becca had a nice argument with Bruce at the first snowfall about James and his coat.

It was Natasha who explained that if James had his coat on and had to make a run for it, the coat could get caught on something and cost him his life. She also explained that James' blood test showed he was a German Shepherd and Siberian Husky mix. Becca didn't really care about what breed James was. What she really liked about James was that his thick fur coat was soothing to run a hand through. It was just that coat was also hard to keep clean.

She watched James shake after coming out of the clean room. James was always a pretty dog. Strong too. He would have done well as a service dog. He trotted over to her tail wagging.

Becca made sure to pet him before placing the milk, bones and meat cuttings down to him. James ate them with gusto. Bruce had told Becca to make sure she fed James well, as he would be using a lot more energy during the winter.

She watched him carefully as he finished and, to her surprise, James took a bone and put it with his outdoor things. Becca took note of this. And in the morning when James left, she noticed the bone in his mouth.

This was something new. Before James would always eat them in his corner. Now he took them out every time. “James,” she said before he went out one day. He paused wagging his tail.

“Should I be worried?” James cocked his head at her as if to say ‘of what, Mom?’ “You know? That there is a mother dog out there getting ready to have your pups?” James huffed at her before wagging his tail.

“You can bring her here if you like? I don’t mind. I am ok with it. And it would be safe.” He yipped around the bone before going out the door. Becca sighed now she knows how moms feel when their kids started to grow up. Started to become their own person. It tugged on her heart.

With a sad smile, she headed into the kitchen. Her mind set on making cookies for the kids and doggy treats for James’ gal. She would help him win this dog over.

…

Bucky would like to think that he and Steve were friends. They went from bringing each other treats to leaving messages.

That was Bucky’s idea and a damn smart one if he did say so. It seemed that whenever Bucky was going in, Steve was coming out for the night.

Bucky just felt the need to do more than a hello and goodnight from lengthy distances. That coupled with the fact that sometimes they didn’t see each other at all for days didn't scratch well with Bucky. So on impulse one day and a full bladder, Bucky walked up to a tree and left a message.

It had been a long time since Bucky left a message by peeing for others to read. Bucky hoped he was doing it right. Bucky said: ‘Hey, hope you’re well, have a good night'

Bucky really wasn’t expecting the next day to get a message back. ‘New herd by the park. Be careful. Have a safe day.’ Bucky had to sniff the spot three times to be sure that was what it said. It left Bucky happy for the whole day.

He made sure to check every day for a message and to leave one every night. It made his day. Not that he was unhappy with his family, just this was for him.

And maybe it was because he never had another dog friend. Or maybe it was just Bucky getting on in age.

It was just nice to have someone that could understand him and have the same life experiences as himself.  
…

Becca didn’t mean to spy.

She was just curious.

And as James' mother, she had the right to know what James was getting up to. God, she was sounding like her own mother now. This was what she was reduced to. But it didn't stop her from asking Natasha about the dog James had been seeing. Becca was expecting to get a report on the dog instead she got a drone photo.

She was very pretty, her and James' pups would be gorgeous. Becca couldn't take her eyes off the picture, just a lovely dog. Her coat was very clean and had Becca wondering how she kept it that way. She was perfect.

She was.

Wait…

Becca had to zoom in. She was a he. Becca smiled to herself. It didn’t matter. If this was who James chose, then this was who he wanted.

Hopefully, Bucky would be able to bring this new dog to their place soon.

Then a thought occurred to her. The dog looked clean and well-taken care of. Which had to mean he had at least one human.

Which meant that there was someone else out there.  
…

Bucky raced through the street trying to find a pathway, something, anything.

It shouldn’t have been like this. Not when everything was going to plan. Maybe they all had just gotten too cocky. But whatever the reason was, he was running for his life.

Bucky was trying to figure out how it had gone so wrong so fast. The order that morning had been testing round-up. A herd that was located in a dead end.

After getting their attention as normal, Bucky led them to the trap and that was where things went wrong. A snow-laden ledge that was positioned over the top of the trap fell.

The snow not only tipped over the trap but covered the opening. Bucky barely had enough time to slip to the side to avoid the oncoming hands.

That could have been fine, if the noise hadn’t started a wave. Nonhumans trapped inside their homes and surrounding buildings came bursting through windows. Two other nearby herds started to move with the noise.

All Bucky could do was run. Racing through the streets trying to understand what Bruce was saying to him.

All of it blurring together, moving through slippery snow, past skin and torn limbs. Heart pounding hard and fast in his chest.

This was not how he wanted it to end. In Bucky's haste to get away, he turned right.  
Halfway through the alley, he realized his mistake too late, this was a dead end.

The snow had blocked it recently. Bucky stared up at the mountain of snow. Hearing the slow ragged moans behind him. Bucky knew how this would go.

They would tear him apart piece by piece. Bucky desperately clawed at a few doorways. There had to be some way out of this.

“Bucky!” Called a voice from overhead. Bucky twisted to the side as a nonhuman lunged at him. They fell into the snow, sending up small puffs into the air.

Above Bucky was Steve. Steve's calm determined look was gone. He looked frantic.

“This way!!” Steve barked, moving along the edge of the roof.

Bucky had no choice. He followed trusting that Steve could get him out. Bucky twisted between legs. “Here!!” Bucky could hear Steve call out to him from his right. Bucky darted that way. It was an alley behind a building.

It was also a dead end. Bucky felt dread crawl up his spine. No!

“Buck!” called Steve.

Bucky looked up, his heart leapt within him. Steve was barreling down the stairs to him. A fire escape!

Bucky's eyes ran over the stairs. The end of the stairs didn’t touch the ground. How was this going to help?? Bucky was aware that the herd was moving towards him still.

He watched as Steve came to the last step. And started to do full body jumps. Making the whole escape shake and clang against the wall.

The noise made Bucky clinch his jaw. He was about to tell Steve to stop, that it was ok when the whole thing rattled.

A flash of silver and down it came. Shaking on impact as it hit the ground. It was still wiggling as Steve raced down it.

Bucky could tell Steve had to have training on some kind of course for this. Steve skipping the last three steps all together flying overhead, teeth bared.

Bucky’s heart fluttered as Steve landed feet first, jaws snapping at the nonhuman. It went down with two more behind it.

“Climb!!” Steve bellowed.

And Bucky didn’t think, just went. Scrabbling up the stairs. Unsure how to move his paws but moving all the same.

Below Steve battled on. Once Bucky was on the ledge, Steve leaped up onto the stairs. A blur of blood and fur, Steve moved, passing him. “Follow me!” Steve yelled over the noise of the herd below as they reached up towards Steve and Bucky.

Moaning and groaning. So close to a meal. Yet so far. Bucky followed Steve up onto the roof. The world was so different up here.

It was almost peaceful. The first rooftop they jumped Bucky was a bit scared. He had never done this before. It didn't help that it was a long way down if one missed. “Don’t look down. Look at me!” Steve said with a smile. “It’s easier than it looks.”

Bucky took a running leap, surprised when he landed solidly on the other side. Energy coursed through him. That was thrilling. “Knew you could do it. Come on.” And Steve turned, tail high as he ran. Bucky grinned before running after him. Steve leaped over another building. Bucky didn’t hesitate, just went, sailing over the top. Soon they were running side by side. Leaping together. Oh, what fun.

They slowed after a while, even though Bucky knew they could run for much longer. He took note that Steve had led them to the other side of town.

It was only then that Bucky saw a drone buzzing nearby. “Bruce,” Bucky said as the red light shines around him, scanning him.

Bucky readied himself to introduce Steve to Bruce, only when Bucky turned towards Steve a different drone was scanning him.

“This way. They want to see you.” Steve led him to an open door.

“We are going into the building? Those things like to hide in here.” Bucky whined, pacing in front of the door.

Steve looked back. “I know, who do you think gathered them there? You didn’t think you were the only one out here. Especially as big of a city this is.” The look on his face must have shone.

“Well, I hate to break it to you but there are a few of us. Heck, we just trained a pup for Queens. But you and me, we have Brooklyn all to ourselves.” Bucky rushed after Steve. This was all news to him.

“I don’t understand,” Bucky said.

“We are a part of an organization led by scientists trained mostly before it all went to hell. Most of us are genetically made. Some of us came from other places. My handler is Peggy. Who is yours? Cause I don’t recall seeing you at the training center.”

So much information Bucky thought. “I don’t have a handler. I was raised with Ma and Pa. But Pa trained me before it went down.” Steve paused, staring back at him. “A pet, interesting. Well we will see what they say.” Steve said, continuing down.

“What do you do?” Bucky asked, once he had caught up.

Steve smiled. “I located those trapped in the buildings. My robot opens buildings and I lead them to dead ends where you lead them to the traps. Also, when there are too many on the streets, I lead them into buildings to hold them ‘til we can transport them.”

Steve laughed “We are going to have fun sorting that mess back there later.” They come to the end of the stairs and to a closed door.

It beeped before swinging open. Steve led Bucky to an intersection.

Unlike most of the city, it was clean. Too clean. The roads leading towards it were not only blocked off but fenced in. Bucky hadn’t seen anything like this before.

Steve continued to the center of the intersection. “Welcome to headquarters,” he said as he stepped onto the manhole in the very center.

It groaned and shook before starting to descend down. Bucky hopped on before it got too far.

The light slowly disappeared around Steve and Bucky. A red line extended from the walls before Bruce’s voice rang out. “Welcome home, Steve and James.”

They came to a stop. Before lights flickered on revealing the cleaning room.

At least this was familiar. “Dammit, Steve! Can you come back one day without being a bloody mess!” a woman’s voice rang out. Her voice sounded odd; it made Bucky cock his head.

Steve sighed. “That is my handler Peggy. And from the sound of it, we are in for a lecture.”

“Stand still, you rascal,” came the voice once more. That was the only warning before the jets started up.

Bucky was never one to not like a good bath. And the jets were nice on his skin. The only thing he really disliked was the smell, or lack of.

After the jets of water came the soap, scrubbed in by some brushes. Once that was done, a funny smelling gel was applied. That was what took away all the smells.

They were rinsed once more before the air kicked in with a mighty blast. In no time, both his and Steve’s coats are dry and fluffy. Bucky turned to Steve, happy to see his friend so clean and shiny. Steve looked like he normally did when he came out to start his job for the night.

Steve gave Bucky a big smile. It hit Bucky then. Steve just saved his life. His friend had come running and risked it all to save Bucky. This was something new. Bucky never had someone that was willing to risk so much to help him. It made him feel warm inside.

“Get in here, you mutt,” the voice called to them. The words were harsh, but said in a fond manner.

The panel in front of them buzzed before lifting up. “I am not a mutt, just to let you know.” It was almost as if Steve thought Bucky would think less of him if he was.

“It wouldn’t make any difference to me if you were.” Steve turned, giving him a look. But Bucky continued, “I would like you just the same.”

Steve's face slipped into shock before he replied. “You're pretty cool yourself.”

It wasn’t the same but it was close. Bucky would take what he could get.

“If you two don’t get a move on, nobody is getting treats tonight.” An annoying voice came over the speaker. Steve huffed. “I hate that asshole.” It made Bucky laugh. Out of all the different A.I.s, Tony was the rudest and the most annoying. Bucky was just happy he didn't have to deal with Tony as much. Bruce was Bucky's main A.I.

Steve led him through the door.

The set-up was like the one Bucky was used to. Only much much bigger.

They have many underground buildings.

“The one closest is the farm. The one next to that is the kennel. You can barely see the other from here but that one is the barracks. And the one right up against the wall, the tallest one that is the lab.”

Bucky was impressed by it all. They just have the farm, a small wooded area, the pond and the house. That was nice. Simple. Easy to manage. This looked like a lot of trouble.

They walked around the lake towards the labs. “Is this where the full traps go?”

Bucky has always wondered. But never followed.

“Oh hell no, the full traps go to the west. We have a plant over there that we are using. We don’t house humans there anymore.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked softly.

Steve frowned. “They didn’t count how many they had. The nonhumans were able to reach the vents. They crawled through. We lost that whole base.”

That didn’t sound good. “Did you lose anyone you knew?”

Steve shook his head. “No, the dogs were fine. The humans found a medicine that works on us but not yet for them.”

Bucky already knew this. Pa gave him the shot before he disappeared. Bucky was very grateful for it.

They walked a little in silence before Steve tensed up beside him. “Crap.” Steve said.

In front of them was a stern looking woman. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning.

“Don’t give me that look, Steven. Come! Now!” Steve hung his head as he walked over to her.

When he was at her side, she checked him over. She was fast and efficient. Standing when she was done she glared. “Three bites, Steve. Sloppy.” She says. Steve lowered his head more.

Her face softened. “I don’t want to lose you in a stupid manner. You’re a good pup. And I love you.” She gives Steve a pat before looking at Bucky.

“Well, so this is James.” She stepped forward offering her wrist. Bucky sniffed it. There was something familiar about it.

“Finally get to see you face to face. It is always just over the drone’s cameras.” She looked him over. “Well, you're not bad looking. Not at all. And look at those eyes!” She lets out a whistle. “You’re a heart-breaker no wonder Steven keeps sneaking out.”

“Peggy!” Steve barked in what seemed to be embarrassment.

Peggy gave them a look before turning back the way she came. “Ok, boys, we have places to be, let’s go.”

She walked fast. Heels clicking as she went. Steve fell into an easy step beside her. So Bucky followed behind at a slower pace.

They went to a smaller building at the base of the labs. It had a lot of small rooms with humans in them. It was the most humans Bucky had seen in a long time.

They finally stop at the end of the hall. “You go on in, James.” Peggy said as she took a seat. Steve sat right at her heel.

He didn’t make eye contact.

Bucky huffed before heading in. The room was brightly lit. A desk and chair located in front of the wall.

“There he is.” All Bucky’s muscles froze up at the voice. He slowly turned to the side. Against this wall was a bookcase. And there stood a man.

“Looks like you have grown some too.”

Bucky let out a whimper before he was off. “Pa!” He couldn’t contain himself. He was so happy. “I know, boy. I know.” Pa patted Bucky as much as he could, trying to calm him down.

Once Bucky got over the first wave of happiness, he set to work licking his Pa as he spoke. “Pa, I am so happy to see you. It has seemed like forever. I missed you so much.”

Pa stroked James fur softly. “I am so proud of you, James. You have done well. Grown up so much.”

His Pa was proud of him! Bucky pushed his head into his Pa's chest. Whining as he cried.  
...

Becca was worried as it grew dark outside. James was always on time. Always. Never out at night.

Yet it was getting darker.

She had already put the kids to bed without a fuss. But she feared her baby was dead.

Becca knew she could confirm it all just by asking. She just feared the answer. But she needed to know. Becca approached the computer slowly. Pausing before typing in her code.

It hummed to life. The message icon was already blinking.

She took a deep breath. Then pressed the button. The message read to wait a moment. Then the screen came alive showing a room with a chair.

A redhead with long hair sat there. “Ah, Mrs. Rebecca, we have been waiting for you.” The woman smiled softly and it took a second for Becca to realize that this wasn’t a pre-recording, that this was happening now.

Becca sat up straight fussing with her hair. She had no idea what she looked like nowadays. It has been far too long since she was around adults.

Relief flooded Becca's body. She wasn’t alone. There were at least a few other humans out there. “I'm sorry to have kept you waiting,” Becca says. Trying to recall how to talk.

The woman shook her head. “It is no problem.” Becca can see by the way this woman was dressed and her matter of body language that this woman was once climbing the ladders of the corporate world.

“If I may ask,” Becca started off. “Who are you and why have you contacted me?"

The woman grinned. “Right to business then. My name is Pepper Potts, head of communications. Normally your assigned communicator or scientist would contact you but we needed all hands on deck”

Becca raised her hand to stop Pepper. “My who?”

“Natasha or Bruce.” Pepper supplied.

“My A.I.s?” Becca was getting the feeling that she might be in over her head. Especially after the look Pepper gave her. “I can assure you that though Natasha can seem cold and Bruce a bit odd, they both are very human.”

All this time. She had been talking to them and she never knew.

“Are you ok, Rebecca? You look a little pale.”

Becca nodded her head. She would come back to this. “Can you please tell me what is going on?” Becca said instead.

Pepper gave her a look but continued. “As you know, William had trained James to help with the ongoing search for a cure. James is one of our top dogs and all things considered, his team has been the most successful in gathering and capture.”

Becca always had a feeling that James was doing more than just looking for humans. Now she feared he was lost to her.

“Is my baby dead?! Has he been bitten? Did you guys kill him? Because you have no right!” Becca was ready to take on this team, whoever they were and burn it to the ground.

“No, James is not dead. Nor is he hurt. Just with the snow storm, we had a mishap and James won’t be able to come home tonight. The streets aren’t safe and we will be up all night sorting this mess out.”

Becca didn’t see how this is supposed to calm her down. She couldn't take their word, it seemed all they wanted to do was hide the truth from her. Instead, this made her mad.

“What are you talking about?!”

Pepper looked shocked for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face. “Right sorry. Forgot you’re not part of the project. Let’s see. One second.”

She typed some things before the screen changed showing some illustrated scene with what looked like a trailer and a dog.

“Ok, so here is what James does.” Pepper's voice came out from the speakers.

The animation showed a dog leading what looked to be zombies into the trailer and coming out the other side. “You guys make my pup get that close to those things. Are you crazy?”

The computer went back to Pepper.

“It is perfectly safe. We haven’t lost a dog yet. We currently have about twenty six dogs working in teams to clear the city.”

She sounded so proud and overly confident. “And you watch the dogs each time?” Becca asked.

“Yes, we always monitor the dogs when they are working.”

Becca grinned. “Ok, then show me the footage of James today.”

Pepper's face faltered. “I am sorry but I can’t do that.”

“And why is that?” Becca crossed her arms. If there was one thing that she could do, it was this. She was after all a negotiator before it all went wrong.

“As a civilian, you don’t have the level to view the footage.”

Becca stood. “James to you is another number out of your twenty-six lab rats but before you corrupted him he was my baby. My son. And as his owner, his MOTHER, I would like to see that footage.”

Pepper opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something.

“You have been given approval.” Becca watched as she typed. “But I want you to know. None of the dogs are lab rats. They all are close to their handlers.”

Then the screen cleared to show a street… Highlander her mind supplies. She knows … no, knew people that lived there.

Becca saw the trap already in place. Everything going like the simulation showed. She watched as James came around the corner with a herd behind him. Then in horror as the snow fell and more zombies came from the surrounding area.

She could see the terror on his face clear as day. James thought he was going to die. And so did she. Then the other dog was there. The one that James liked. She could see the relief in James' body.

Once on the roof, the footage ended.

“As you can see --” The screen went back to Pepper. “His co-dog was able to step in and everything is fine. Both dogs are well and resting.”

Becca wasn’t stupid. She could recognize a press statement. And this was one. “You people are just stupid!”

Pepper looked up sharply at Becca's words. “Excuse me” she started. But Becca cut her off.

“I can see it plain as day, my dog fearing he was going to die. If that other dog had not been there, I am sure you would have ended up with twenty-five dogs.”

Pepper raised her hand. “We had it under control.”

Becca was now pacing “No, I don’t think you do. Now here is what is going to happen. One, you're sending my dog home safely. Two, he is done with this risking-his-life bullshit. He is out there almost getting killed and all of you are chilling in a safe comfortable office. Three, you will put whoever is in charge on this thing RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!”

She screamed the last part and she could see that Pepper didn’t know what to do. “I know you're upset but the boss is very busy.” Becca can feel her temperature going up.

“I am done talking to you, Potts, get your sorry ass out my face! Go get your boss before I come find you myself!” They stared at each other now. A showdown of wills.

“Rebecca, that’s enough.” The voice that haunted her dreams said.

Pepper stood, leaving the screen before a man sat down. Becca stared at him. Studied how much he had aged such a short time. Yet how he was still the same.

Her husband.

Bill.

He folded his hands and set them on top of the desk.

“You wanted to talk to the boss,” he said calmly, “Well, here I am.”

Becca tried to count to ten. She only made it to four before she went off.

…

His Pa handled everything. Bucky would stay the night while they moved traps in for the herd that was still loose. It would all be taken care of.

Bucky followed his Pa around. He knew what he looked like. A puppy. But his Pa meant everything to him. Well almost everything.

His Pa was the first to see him in that box. While his Ma tried to find out where he came from. His dad looked him over. Like so many had before. He pulled Bucky back, arms length away and Bucky prepared himself for rejection like all the times before.

“You’re perfect.”

The words warmed Bucky's heart. And he knew whatever this man asked he would do.

Steve and Peggy came in with the report of what happened. Steve sat at Peggy's heels. They left shortly after leaving Bucky and Pa alone afterwards.

Pa fed and even played with Bucky like he did long ago. It was nice.

Bucky wanted to stay but he couldn't leave Ma, no matter how much he loved Pa. So, when he woke the next day, he jumped off the bed, stretched and went to the door whining.

But when Pa took him out, Bucky led him all the way to the cleaning room. Scratching hard.

“So you want to go home huh?” Bucky could hear the sadness in his voice.

Bucky rushed forward whining as he wrapped around Pa. His Pa!

“It's ok, boy. I understand. We all have things to do. And I know that our family is in good hands. It makes me so happy, and so proud to see you work so hard. So be careful.”

Pa opened the panel for him.

Bucky stared at the opening. “You can come by anytime you like.” Pa gave Bucky a final sad pat before he walked away. Bucky stood there staring after him until Pa was gone from sight before Bucky turned and headed in. He didn't stop until he was in the clearing above.

He sat down getting lost in his thoughts, mostly on how to get home from here.

“Hey, Buck” called Steve's voice. He was sitting on the building across from him. He smiled softly. “You're ready to go home.”

Bucky nodded.

“Ok, I am coming down,” Steve replied.

Bucky waited but it wasn’t long before Steve was there. “Let’s go.”

The pace home was slow. None of the racing from the day before. Neither one wanted to leave each other. Or at least that was what Bucky told himself.

As they headed down to Bucky’s street, they paused.

“So, this is it I guess?” Bucky said. “Yeah, I guess so.” Steve turned to go before running back to scent Bucky deeply. It shocked Bucky for a moment before he was scenting Steve back.

Steve smelled of apples, of fight and love. Of home away from home.

It smelled wonderful. He wanted more of it.

To wake up to it.

And then it was gone. “Stay safe out there, Buck.” And then Steve was gone too.

And Bucky wouldn’t lie, he was heartbroken all over again.

…

Rebecca had yelled long into the night before they actually got to the point of talking.

In the end, a few things were settled. One, James would continue his work. It was important and what had happened had been their first accident with the dogs.

James was one of the safer ones, he and Steve were the best. And if they were going to find a cure, they needed these two.

Secondly, Bill would not be coming home. Not until his work was done. This was his project he needed to stay. Bill was going to try and explain to Becca about what was going on. What his work really was. Becca wasn't sure what all that meant for the two of them. There were just so many secrets between them now.

But they were going to talk at the least.

It wouldn’t fix everything but it was a start. She also met Bruce and Natasha. Which was odd to try to shape the idea that this whole time they had been humans.

She also met Peggy Carter and Tony Stark, Becca's fellow trainers. Peggy owned slashed trained Steven.

Tony was an inventor and currently training a new pup that would be helping James and Steve. Becca got the feeling that Pepper was trying to prove to her that the dogs weren't just lab rats. But Becca could tell they loved the dogs just as much as she loved James.

As promised, James was returned. Natasha had contacted her with a live feed of the travel.

Steve walked with James the whole way. Becca felt she was missing something till they nuzzled. They like each other!

Becca watched as James' tail lowered. She was at the door when he came in.

He tried to be happy but she could see it in his wag. She knelt down to him, “I know, boy.”

He went willingly into her arms.

“We will get through this.” She petted him softly. “Somehow.”

…

It was easy to get back into the rhythm of things. It bothered Bucky a little at the start. He didn’t see Steve anymore. That hurt. But the messages still came. It helped to make him feel better.

Ma noted his mood but didn't say a thing. He knew she was going through something similar.

The first message was that Steve took care of the herd. Partly to make Bucky’s job easier.

Of course Bucky thanked him with his Ma's homemade dog treats.

The more days that went by, the more Bucky missed Steve. And wondered if he would ever see him again.

Bucky got his answers sooner than he thought. A few days later, Bucky was woken up to the sound of the alarms going off. The alarms were at a pitch that only Bucky could hear. There was nothing worse than when the animals panicked. And there was no need to involve his family if it was something Bucky could take care of.

It wasn’t the first time but he always hoped it was the last.

Bucky expected he would have a fight on his hands. That was not what he got. The monitors showed a pup, a terrier running around.

When Bucky made it outside, he was treated to a lot of barking.

“Bucky! Bucky!” shouted the young pup. Bucky tried to quiet him. But it just made the pup that much more frantic.

“I.. no…we need your help, you have to hurry.” Bucky could barely make out what was being said.

Not only was the pup shouting, but he was running in circles around him. It was all very much annoying. He had to stop this madness.

“What is your name pup?” Bucky asked. That did the trick. The pup stopped. Even though his body was perfectly still, his tail was shaking nervously.

“Peter, Sir.” Now, they are getting somewhere.

“Ok, Peter, what brings you here?” Peter started to fidget. “It’s all my fault, Sir. It was training. Messed up. I messed up bad. They can’t get to him. I didn’t know what else to do.”

There was only one animal that knew where he lived.

Dread filled Bucky.

“Where is he?”

The pup looked shocked. “What?”

“Steve! Peter! Where is he?” The pup shrank under his stare.

“I can take you to him, Sir.” Peter took off in a run. He was a fast little thing.

Peter must have been the one they were training for Queens. They moved easily through the streets. Finally coming to an alley where Peter stopped. “He is down here."

At the entrance were two robots. In the air buzzing around them, there were six drones. Topping off all the noise there was the unmistakable sound of moaning.

There were nonhumans down here.

“Steve,” hissed Bucky as softly as he could.

“Hey Buck” came the tired reply. It was low but Bucky wasn't sure if it was for the nonhuman part or if it was because Steve was that hurt. “You ok?” There was a pause. “My paw is broken. I’m here, stuck good, Buck. The drones can’t get in.”

Bucky knew what he had to do.

He jumped up, grabbing a drone as it passed overhead.

“Ah Mr. Bucky Sir. I don’t think we are allowed to do that.” Bucky ignored the pup as he took it closer to one of the buildings. There Bucky slammed the drone against the side of the building.

The other drones swung around and the robots moved towards him.

“James, No!” shouted the voice over the speaker. It’s Peggy. Bucky just growled and kept going.

One of the robots reached out for him. Bucky slammed it one more time. Sparks flew, flying in all directions as well as bits of metal.

Perfect, Bucky thought as he darted forward. The drone was still buzzing and its lights were still working.

The alley was lined with windows. Broken ones. Where hands reached out at him. It was careful and slow work, but Bucky made it pass them all.

The light shone on the mess that was Steve.

Steve was near a wall. Bucky could see that his paw was indeed messed up. Steve couldn't make it out without the nonhumans grabbing him. Bucky could tell Steve had been here awhile. Low on strength.

“Hey Buck,” Steve whined softly to him.

Bucky set the drone down off to the side. Before going to nuzzle Steve. Bucky frowned at how cold Steve was. They would need to get him warmed up as soon as possible. Bucky jumped over Steve before wrapping around him.

“We gotta get out of here, Bucky,” Steve said, trying to stand.

Bucky shifted his weight and Steve fell down fast.

"No, what we need to do is get you warm. Then we can worry about the rest later.” Bucky barked back. Steve wasn't able to argue long before he passed out. Bucky stayed alert keeping watched trying to figure out what to do next.

...

Becca was in the middle of canning some of the vegetables from the garden when the communication alert went off.

She gave a glance to the clock, it was barely past two. She grabbed a towel to dry her hands. It was too early for her talk with Bill. And she had already talked to Tony and Peggy earlier.

Little Peter was going to be leading an outing with Steve. If it went well, he would be doing trips on his own soon.

So either they wanted to talk about that or something else was going on.

She turned on the systems and the happy greeting withered on her lips.

Peggy looked like she had been crying and Tony looked stressed.

“Guys, what is going on?” she asked. Peggy looked like she was going to speak but stopped. Tony was the one that explained.

“We have a plan but we are going to need your help. You're the closest.” Tony said.

She didn’t hesitate when replying back. “Tell me what I need to do.”

…

Bucky was startled out of his watch by an unfamiliar whistle. It brought Steve back to consciousness.

Steve on the other paw seemed to know what it meant, standing unsteady before the echo had even died away. “What is it?” Bucky asked as Steve tried to move but fell.

The whistle came once more. Steve whined.

“What does it mean?”

Steve settled back down. “They want me to clear the building.” Bucky shook his head.

“They got to be kidding. There is no way you can do it.” Steve just tucked his tail around himself. “That doesn't matter. What does is that you get back to where it is safe. Let the humans figure something else out.”

Bucky growled at the comment. He stood, a plan already forming. “No, we will get you out, in fact, I am going to do it. It can’t be much different than what I do now already.”

Steve stared at him. “You're serious.” Then he smiled. “Ok, if you really think you can, Punk.”

He explained quickly what Bucky needed to do. It really wasn't that different from what he did already. Sure, a bit more dangerous, but they had to get Steve out.

When Steve was done with his explanation, Bucky gave him a lick and a head-butt before darting back out the alley.

There were more hands now.

The pup, Peter paced nervously at the entrance. “Mr. Bucky Sir, is he alright? What do we do?”

“He is ok for now. But we need to get him out and soon.” Bucky explained before the traps came rolling in. A robot was already positioned at the door of the building on the right side of the alley.

More drones were flying around, scanning as they went.

The whistle sounded once more.

Peter's whole body seemed to change. He gave Bucky a look. “You know how to do this?” The pup was serious now.

Bucky was impressed. No wonder they picked him.

“Don’t worry about me, kid, I can hold my own,” Bucky told him.

Peter judged him for a moment before Tony shouted to them, “Look alive, pups! Let's get this party started.”

Bucky couldn’t help but think as the front door opened that how could this be a party.  
...

It wasn't over till the dark started to creep into the sky. The last transport had been sent off. And now both the buildings had been cleared.

One of the robots sprayed both Bucky and Peter down. And not long after, Peter was sent on another mission.

That left Bucky by himself. He slowly made his way back to Steve.

Steve was right where Bucky left him. Bucky wasted no time before wrapping around him.

They could hear the robots moving around in one of the buildings. Starting to cut a path into the wall.

“I see you survived,” Steve said softly.

“I can say the same about you,” Bucky replied back with a smile on his face.

The noise covered the silence that had settled between them. But Bucky was ok with that, as long as Steve's heart continued to beat steadily beside him.

When the sparks started to fly into the alley, Bucky stood over Steve protecting him. It didn’t matter that what he could hear coming toward them was a ways off.

Dust soon filled the small space. There was now a huge hole and from it walked a strange figure.

Bucky lowered his head letting his hackles rise.

Growling deep from within.

Steve started growling too.

The figure was covered in yellow plastic that squeaked as it moved.

Bucky didn’t like the smell, too clean. He lowered his head further, bearing his teeth.  
He doesn’t want to fight but if he had to, he would. Bucky was getting ready to attack when Peter came flying out from the hole.

“Guys, I got help!!!” Peter shouted.

The figure then speaks a female voice that Bucky knew all too well. “Ok, boys, you ready to get out of here.”

…

The little terrier had led Becca through the streets.

She would never forget all the blood that was in the building. Or the sight of the two dogs huddled together. What really got her was how both dogs looked ready to kill. Becca didn’t recognize her dog at that moment.

They only calmed when they saw Peter and they heard her voice.

Becca was gentle with Steve when she picked him up and carried him out. James walking at her side. Peter excitedly followed behind them all.

As promised, there was a transport unit to put Steve in. Once he was inside the machine hummed to life. Scanning and starting basic aid.

They slowly made the trip back home after that. James never left the transport side, while Peter ran ahead and scouted.

There were drones and robots on every street standing at the ready.

Becca knew this was Bill’s doing. His way of protecting her. She knew if he could, he would have sent a car but she doesn’t mind.

When they made it home, the unit was taken to the basement entrance.

They all went to the front. Sprayed and hosed down. Becca’s blood work was checked three times before she was cleared.

By the time she was done, the children had found out about the dogs.

Poor Peter couldn't decide if he was allowed to play or needed to sit still.

James on the other hand sat next to the unit.

Becca read the readouts before patting him softly on the head.

“He will be fine. Your dad and the others will have him fixed up in no time!” He nuzzled into her touch before laying down, tail wrapping around himself.

She let the kids play while starting dinner.

It seemed they would have two extra dogs for a little while.  
…

Bucky wished he could stay by Steve’s side the whole time but he still had a job to do.

Peggy and Tony coached him on what needed to be done. And Peter was more than happy to try and show Bucky what to do.

Steve slept all of the first day.

He didn’t leave the unit till day three.

Day six, Bucky and Peter came home to see Steve limping happily after the children.

Bucky was so happy, he flew across the room to tackle Steve.

“Steve!” He shouted, tail wagging wildly. They rolled together, yipping happily. Peter bouncing around them where he could.

They finally settled down with Steve licking Bucky’s fur.

“Hey Bucky, good to see you too,” Steve said softly as he nipped at Bucky’s ear.

A warm feeling filled Bucky. He never wanted it to end.  
…

Becca frowned at the screen. “You want to do what now?” she asked. Just to make sure she heard right. On one half of the screen was Peggy, her desk clean with papers stacked neatly. On the other half, Tony’s desk was covered with bits and pieces of objects Becca could only guess at.

Tony was fiddling with something. Becca will admit watching those muscles flex was the highlight of her day.

“What we are saying is that we want the kids back,” Tony said without looking up.

“I heard you. I just don’t think that is a good idea,” Becca replied.

“I don’t see why not. All the reports state Steven is well enough. He has been there three weeks now,” Peggy said as she read over the reports to see if there was anything she missed.

“I don’t know if he will go willingly is all,” Becca said face heating up as Peggy stared at her.

Tony laughed. “Cap not doing what he is told is the funniest thing I have ever heard. That dog has never disobeyed Peggy, what could possibly make him start now?”

Peggy gave a laugh of her own. "Don't be mad because my dog happens to be the best out of all the dogs we trained. He earned his spot. You are lucky that William is allowing Steven to train Peter. There are plenty of other dogs that Steve could be training."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Captain Zombie Hunter with his spotless record is oh so perfect. Or at least he was," Tony said looking back down to his work.

Becca doesn’t see any other way. “Steve is in love,” She said as calmly as she could. Both Peggy and Tony freeze.

“Captain workaholic!? In love. With what, himself? The only thing he cares about is doing his job and Peggy. He hasn't like any other dog ever! He is just now warming up to Pete. And Pete is the sweetest, nicest dog in the world. The only way you could not like him is if you're just heartless.”

"Shut up, Stark. You were just complaining about Peter last week that the pup was a pain in your ass." Peggy said as she shut her eyes before she turned back to the screen. “Is it the children? Steve has a weakness for children. Has ever since he was a pup. We aren’t sure why.” Becca shook her head. “No, him and James have been courting.”

Tony looked gobsmacked. While Peggy hinted at a smile. “Steven thinks he is subtle, that one. But he couldn’t be if his life depended on it. Sneaking out with food. Thinking I didn’t notice his test results coming back odd when he is on a strict diet. But I don’t see why that’s a problem. They can still see each other.”

Becca doesn’t like the tone Peggy had, a careless one. But she couldn’t betray the color that rose to her cheeks at the thought of keeping the two apart.

Of course, Tony picked-up on it instantly. “Oh ho there is a story here. What did they do?” His eyes shone bright.

Now Peggy looked concerned. Becca mumbled her ears burning.

Tony and Peggy looked at each other before looking back at Becca.

“I am sorry what was that?” Tony asked.

Becca took a deep breath. This was her son after all. “I have caught them.. mating.. a few times.”

Tony instantly started cackling. “This is great. Cap, known for his rule-following and discipline is fucking the Boss’s son. Way to stick it to the man.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Tony, please. They are both animals so of course it was bound to happen.”

Becca's face flushed. “The first couple of times Steve wasn’t the one on top. Or at least when I caught them.”

Tony rolled off the side of the desk laughing. Peggy had now turned red in the face too. “Oh my, well, we can still work something out if that is all.” Peggy took one look at her face. “It’s not all huh?”

Becca shook her head. “No, today Peter came flying out the barn yelping so I went in there. Steve had James pinned down. I thought at first it was some kind of fight. I tried to step in and Steve tried to bite me and proceed to mate my poor baby. Biting the crap out of his neck. Both of them growled like they were fighting for their lives. Steve glared me down the whole time. I may have fled after that.”

Peggy looked shocked.

“Aggressive mating doesn’t sound like Steven.” Peggy said more to herself.

“Could be Steve knows his time is short.” Tony stood dusting himself off before continuing. “Could also mean that he saw Pete as a threat since he ran him off. Maybe even saw you, Rebecca, as trying to break them apart. I think we should bring him back, do some tests, see how it goes but make sure they have time for each other.”

Peggy nodded her head. “If anything, it means we should go ahead and bring him home.”

Becca doesn’t think it will be that easy. But they seemed to have moved on so she let it go.

At least for now. She had a feeling that this would not go well.  
…

Bucky just lay there trying to gather the energy to get up.

Or at least to roll Steve off him.

He wasn’t sure what to think of this new part of their relationship. But he was at least glad that he started it because it seemed like Steve was the type that would take his time.

But now Bucky feels he may have made a mistake. Especially today. When Steve all but choked Peter for a harmless sniff. Chased him out nipping at his heels.

Then Steve made sure everyone knew they were together.

And his mother. Oh God, the look on her face when she realized that it wasn’t a fight.

And Steve had the nerve to keep going while Bucky pleaded to not do this in front of his mother.

“Look at her Buck, she doesn’t know what to do. Just watching you. Her baby, all grown up. Don’t worry next time we will make sure she knows you can give as well as take.” Steve growled out.

Bucky wouldn’t lie, he came hard to that, glad his mother had left.

“Bucky?” Steve said softly snuggling closer. “Yeah, Steve,” he said moving closer too.

“I will probably have to go soon. Me and Peter.” Bucky’s head darted up.

“Go?!”

His heart banged in his chest. “Yeah, I am all but healed. Peggy is sweet but we have work to do and she isn’t going to just let me sit around.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t think any further than now.

“What does that mean for us, Steve?” Bucky hated how weak he sounded.

Steve’s blue eyes shone with determination. “It means we will find a way.”

And Buck knew that they would figure it out.

The next day they got their orders.

Peter and Steve were going back to base.

Bucky decided to walk with them. His mom didn't object to this but the children did cry.

They walked side by side. Peter slightly ahead.

“You ok?” Bucky asked as they walked. Steve nodded his head but other than that he didn't speak.

“It is alright, if you're not ok. I know I'm not ok. We dogs were built to love many and deeply in a short amount of time. I didn't know that I could feel this way before. I really don't want you to go." Bucky wanted Steve to know this. Just in case they never saw each other again. Steve should know that someone really loved him.

Steve nodded again. “I know Peggy loves me, not the way I love her. But still, she does. And if something happens to her, it might kill me. But she is safe.” Steve paused mid-step.

Bucky stopped too.

Steve smiled. “It’s why it makes it easier to walk away.”

There was something in Steve’s voice. “Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve stared ahead. “As you said we are made to love many. Our lives are short. Peggy is fine, no place safer. But you and I, we are out here. No one has our backs but Bruce and Tony. And they can’t really save us, only we can.”

Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest. “Does that mean what I think it does?”

Steve turned and looked at him. So much love in his eyes. “Yes. I don't want to go back to not seeing you all the time. I want to wake up and tell you every day I love you.”

That was all Bucky really needed. He would take it.

They walked Peter to the entrance and then they went back.

Going home.

Together.

They were halfway when the drones flew in.

They brought Peggy's voice with it, but Steve ignored her.

Bucky could see how much it hurt. But they still went forward. They were a team now.  
…

Becca was surprised when James came back with Steve in tow. And Steve had the decency to look bashful.

Before she could say anything the system started beeping. And the screen turned itself on.

It was Bill.

Peggy was in the background crying. And there was arguing from others behind them. Becca listened to what they had to say and watched as they tried to get Steve to comply with orders.

Steve had listened and obeyed all the commands given to him except one.

When given the home command, he got up and curled around James making a low whine.

“Put him outside Becca. I will program the doors so that he has to come home.” Bill said.

Are they really that blind that they can’t see what was so clear. “You do that and I will keep Steve inside.” Becca replied back.

The room went quiet. “Rebecca,” Bill started and she already knew that they were going to be in for a really big fight.

“Steven is government property, not a pet. He needs to return to base. If he isn’t willing to follow orders, he will be put down and as you are in a government facility, if you don’t comply, we will have no choice but to shut it down.”

So that was how it was going to be.

“Bill,” She started off, speaking clearly. “You saw that he is obeying all his commands which means that Steve is still willing to do his job. Steve is only asking to BE with who he loves, something I know you don’t understand. So if you want to turn this place off, fine. Me, the children and the dogs all will go!”

Bill glared back “You have no idea what it is like out there!”

Rebecca glared back. “I do and I will go.”

Bill looked hurt. “I am doing this for you. I did it all with you in mind.”

Rebecca felt the sadness swirl inside her. “Then come home.” She hated the weakness in her voice.

“I can’t.” Bill sounded as broken as she felt.

“Then let him stay. Let him be happy. Let them both be together. James, your son, who has never asked you for anything and has done everything you ever asked of him! Do it for him. And if you won't do it for him then do it for me! If you can't come home then let Steve stay. Call it James' birthday gift, a favor or extra protection. Whatever, just let the damn dog stay.”

Bill stared at Becca. He opened his mouth a few times before he stood. He gave Peggy a pat on the shoulder.

“Steven is now assigned to the safe house to provide extra protection. As long as he still does his job, so be it. But if Steve doesn't keep up his performance then he is coming back here.” And then Bill was gone.

Peggy approached the screen “Steven, I still love you. I want you to be happy. I will still be your handler. Don’t be a stranger. Okay? Come see me.”

And she was gone.

Becca took a deep breath before turning the screen off then lowering herself down.

“There now, that is all fixed. Now we are going to have to come to an agreement on where you’re allowed to do your mating.”

She laughed on the inside at James lowering his head. Steve showed his happiness by giving Becca kisses.

Becca figured she would let the pair have a moment as she called the children. They would need to get Steven his own things. Make him feel welcome to the family.

Becca smiled at the thought, she now had a son in-law.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Bucky staggered out of the cleaning room.

It had been a long day. Pa and the others had decided that Peter could use training under another dog. And since Bucky and Peter had worked so well together saving Steve, Bucky was the obvious choice.

It had been an experience.

Peter on a mission and Peter training were two VERY different things. At least for today it was over.

Bucky was very glad to be home. The children were not there to greet him when he came in. This wasn't unusual as they had chores before dinner.

Ma was probably finishing up said dinner. Bucky tried to keep an eye on her. She was still working things out with Pa. And Pa to his credit would call and talk to them all every day. It was one of the agreements. Pa always made an effort to tell Ma he was sorry.

Bucky hoped it would work out. He hated to see his parents so unhappy and lonely. In the past few months he and Steve had gone back to the main Lab. Steve to see Peggy and Bucky to check on Pa.

But this was their home now.

Bucky made his way to the Barn.

Ever since Steve had come to stay, Bucky didn't have to worry about checking on things when he came home. Steve would handle things while Bucky was out.

It was nice to have someone to share the load with among other things.

Those other things were what landed Bucky and Steve to their new room in the Barn. It was an office. But no one used it. So Ma and the kids cleaned it up and now he and Steve had a place of their own.

They of course still ate with the family but this was for them. Bucky trotted in to find Steve arranging the bedding. But as soon as Steve saw Bucky he stopped.

Bounding up to Bucky, tail sweeping fast from side to side Steve welcomed him home. They sniffed each other excitedly before stepping back into bed. "So do you have fun with Peter today?" Steve asked, barely hiding the laughter in his voice.

Bucky who had been trying to groom Steve's fur paused to give Steve a look. "That pup is a menace. At times he does more damage trying to be helpful than actually helping."

Steve gave Bucky's head a couple of licks before speaking. "True but the kid has a lot of heart. He doesn't stop until he gets the job done." Bucky could agree to that.

"Anyways they are giving me the night off because they want you, me and Peter to tackle a shopping complex." Bucky made a face. Steve gave Bucky's nose a lick. "It will be fine. They scanned it and as long as we work together it will take us just half a day."

Bucky nodded leaning back into Steve. They had done this sort of team up a few times. The worst being an apartment building that they ended up joining with a couple of other dogs to do. It took a few days with them having to clear the floors one by one.

Steve shifted a bit more onto his side. The move helped support Bucky more as he slid down further. Steve started giving Bucky long calming licks. Something Bucky liked after a long day.

Bucky was just nodding off when the thought hit him. Bucky was happy. Sure the world was ending. But it was still going. And his family was now in two locations but Bucky had Steve now. Something he didn't even know he wanted.

That he needed.

With a deep breath Bucky said. "I love you. You know that right?" Steve paused in his grooming. "Of course I know."

Then with a cocking of his head Steve said, "I love you too. Think I have from the moment you outsmarted me into showing myself while I was watching you. I thought to myself Steve, that dog there is someone you might want to know. You leaving those treats just sealed the deal."

Bucky blinked up sleepily. "Oh I see you only moved in for Ma's treats." Steve gave Bucky a playful nip. "That and some other things." Bucky threw a paw over Steve's. "As much as other things sound good I rather sleep. It has been a long day."

Steve rested his head back down. "A nap sounds good too. Maybe later, tonight we can go to that spot where the solar panels are. You know the one that has the electric fence. We can take the stairs behind the house up to it. Watch the stars and make love."

Bucky sighed. "I like the sound of that. You romantic Punk." Bucky mumbled out. "I am your romantic Punk, Jerk." Steve said, his own voice heavy with sleep.

They curled around each other. The dangers of the world beyond their home were forgotten. As they were safe and sound in each other's paws.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch that the kids' names were that of the Fantastic Four? ;) 
> 
> I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I honestly don't like zombie movies other than Shaun of the Dead and both Zombielands. I did do a little of the Walking Dead but not for too long. I always kind of wondered what happened to the animals in this sort of AU. 
> 
> I have a notebook that I keep ideas of. And winter in New York was one, along with Stucky in a zombie AU was another. I just sort though the two would work together before I was like but what if they were animals? So here is the result of that.
> 
> I know that I am finding doing these bangs to be super fun and can't wait to do more. Thank you for reading.


End file.
